Of Fairytale Endings
by Whimsical Mist
Summary: Moments between Miyu & Kanata--proving not all fairy-tales are perfect. Drabbles. In no particular time or order. Based off of quotes, prompts, jokes, and personal experience. For those who want light reading. Sequel of "Of Proposing."
1. Surprise

"Remember not only to say the right thing in the right place, but far more difficult still, to leave unsaid the wrong thing at the tempting moment." –Benjamin Franklin

--

Going through her hubby's wallet, Miyu noticed an attractive picture of herself. She squealed.

"Hmm?"

"Kanata, I can't believe you carry my photo in your wallet everywhere you go!" Miyu gushed happily.

"Of course I do," Kanata affirmed, "When there is a problem, no matter how impossible it seems, I look at your picture and the problem disappears." Kanata looked up and grinned at his wife.

"awww… I didn't know I was that influential." Miyu said sweetly. Genuinely pleased, she dropped the wallet, sashayed over to Kanata, and leaned in to kiss him.

He replied quickly. "I agree. Whenever I see your picture I always say to myself, 'What other problems can there be greater than this one?'"

She stopped a few centimeters before she kissed his cheeks—taking in what he had just said. Quickly comprehending what he meant, Miyu whacked him. "BAKA!"

* * *

A/N: Based off the prompt #62 Surprise. Kanata is so mean. Haha.

Reviews are never a problem to me; they make me happy!

:]


	2. Time

"Always have time for your love one." -Anonymous

--

She was never the one to expect romance from Kanata, ever.

She had always considered herself the romantic type, even before she met Kanata. It seemed to her that if she wasn't being romantic in the relationship, who would be? Kanata? She laughs at the thought. She didn't mind much that Kanata never gave her grand gestures or kissed her fiercely in the rain. She was realistic enough to understand that those romance only happens in movies. Still, she sometimes yearns for a little romance.

On a hectic day in the office, she was delivered a tiny, red velvety box with a cute silver bow on top.

She gave a puzzled look to the delivery man. Why would she get a gift?

It wasn't her birthday or anything special today.

He simply stated it was for a "Miyu Saionji" and left.

She is a very busy person, so she left the box on her desk until she had time to open it.

After a chaotic day of work, she slumped onto her cushy office chair.

She looked at her desk and saw the box. Remembering about it, she gently grasped the box and slowly opened it.

There was no note, but inside was the most dazzling wristwatch she has ever seen.

Of course, she didn't see why she got one—she has her cell to check the time.

She carefully picked up the watch and scrutinized it.

What she saw made her smile.

It was inscribed with: _I always have time for you. KS  
_

* * *

**  
A/N**: Based on prompt #99 Time. I'm not sure if Miyu is working or is a stay-at-home-mom, but I'm going to put down that she has a job because my angry feminist might wake up and go RAWR on me. lol.

Thanks to my awesome reviewers: j0nsbdaniansRock1, Daa3xLoVeR, mikan, ahvs, hei-kaz, CrushedLove, & animeotakupooh.

It made me so happy to see your reviews & those who fav this story! Much love to you guys!

Please Review. I appreciate them.

:]


	3. Message

"If we all discovered that we only had five minutes left to say all that we wanted to say, every telephone booth would be occupied by people calling other people to tell them that they loved them." –Christopher Morley

--

"…Miu was crawling around all over the garden and then she saw a butterfly! I think she wanted to fly because she started jumping up and down, flapping her hands across her sides!" Miyu laughed. Kanata chuckled; he could imagine his daughter doing that. Quickly after laughing, Kanata sighed. He missed Miyu and Miu. He was on a business trip that last for 10 days, and he wasn't used to being away from him wife and daughter longer than a week.

Kanata, using up all of his coins, put quarters into the slot of the payphone. It should last him another good couple of minutes. Kanata listened intently to his wife; he is always amused when talking to her.

"Doesn't that snippet remind you of Ruu..." Miyu reminisced.

Kanata began." Of course it--"

"Good afternoon sir, you only have another minute to finish your conversation." The operator cutted in.

"does..." Kanata finished. "Okay? Thanks for informing me."

"No problem sir." _Clicks._

"What was that?" Miyu asked immediately, after being put back on.

"That operator interrupted us to tell me I only have a minute left."

"What?!? But we barely even talked!" Miyu frantically said.

"What a very astute observation," Kanata answered sarcastically.

"EH? What did you say?" Miyu started angrily, but as if remembering something important, "Kanata I--." Miyu attempted to finish her sentence, but before she could, the line went dead.

With a sigh, Kanata hung up the phone and started to leave. 'I'm definitely going to be dead meat when I comes back home,' he thought gloomily. _Ring._ Kanata turned around to see the pay phone ringing. Kanata, thinking it was the operator wanting more money, almost didn't answer it.

But intuition told him to pick up the phone. "Hello?"

"After you hung up, your wife said she loved you," the operator told him. "I thought you'd want to know that."

* * *

A/N: Based off the prompt #27 Message and a story someone told me. The operator is so cute

Much love to these fellows: Daa3xLoVeR, Froggy Coffee Bean, skybluescramble, papai, hei-kaz , ahvs & animeotakupooh.

I love reviews and reviewers.

:]


	4. Advice

"Learn the wisdom of compromise, for it is better to bend a little than to break." –H. G. Wells.

--

Miyu and Kanata just finished celebrating their 15th wedding anniversary, but it didn't stop them from acting like a couple of teenagers every so often.

"Hey Ka-na-ta!" Miyu yelled from their room, "Does this look good on me?"

Kanata sighed wearily as he got up and walked into the room. What he saw shocked him; she was wearing a black halter dress. And unfortunately for Miyu, the dress didn't look good on her since it didn't fit her usual casual style. "What are you wearing?" he asked incredulously.

She turned around, giving him the full view of her dress. She puts her hands on her hip, and glanced at her husband, "I know, I know. It looks terrible in this light." She flipped her hair as she turned back to take another look at herself in the mirror.

"Yeah... the lights are on." Kanata joked.

Miyu turned around slowly, giving Kanata an evil glare "What. Did. You. Just. Say?"

"I was just joking!" Kanata laughed.

"You better be!" Miyu glared at her husband. She turned back to her reflection in the mirror. Sighing that he wasn't in the doghouse, Kanata quietly left the room. He closed the door slowly and gently, making sure barely any noise was being made. He turned around to see his daughter standing in front of him, arms crossed. She glared at him before entering her parent's room. He sighed, _like mother like daughter_.

Miyu turned around to see her daughter entering the room. Miyu smiled.

Miu asked, "How do you deal with him mom? If he was my husband, I would have killed him! What's your secret?"

Miyu smiled and answered, "On our wedding day, I decided to make a list of ten of your father's fault that I would overlook."

"Which faults did you listed?"

Miyu chuckled, "I actually never got around to listing them. Instead, every time he does something that makes me irate, I say to myself, 'Lucky for him, it's one of the ten!'"

* * *

A/N: Based off the prompt #17 Advice and an advice my friend told me for her marriage. Kanata is so lucky!

Thanks to those who review: j0nsbdaniansRock1, Froggy Coffee Bean, skybluescramble, papai, animeotakupooh, Daa3xLoVeR, & ahvs.

Please review.

:]


	5. Notes

When you're in a relationship, you're always surrounded by a ring of circumstances... joined together by a wedding ring, or in a boxing ring."-Bob Seger

--

Although they were happily married (most of the time), that didn't stop Miyu and Kanata from having the occasional fights here and there. This particular fight, which started days earlier, still hadn't ended yet.

_A couple days ago_

_One morning, a day before their anniversary, Miyu woke up and went into the kitchen. _

_"Morning."_

_"Morning. I had the best dream last night."_

_"Really? About what?"_

_"I dreamed you took me out for the whole day for our anniversary, which is tomorrow, and did romantic things for me. Like, in my dreams, you bought me a beautiful silver bracelet, engraved with my name in it." Miyu sighed romantically. She looked at Kanata and hinted, "What do you think it means?"_

_"You'll know tomorrow," Kanata smiled._

_The next day, Kanata came home and gave Miyu her anniversary present. Squealing, Miyu opened it--to find a book, 'The Meaning of Dreams."_

Usually, Miyu wouldn't hold something against Kanata personally, but this time she did. She was really expecting something great for her fifth anniversary, but got a joke from Kanata.

Since the first day of their fight, both haven't talk to the other. Instead, they have been communicating by giving each other hand written notes.

One evening, Kanata realized he had an important meeting the next day. Kanata always had a hard time waking up in the morning, so he needs his wife to nudge him a bit. Not wanting to lose a battle against Miyu by speaking first, he gave Miyu a sticky-note which read: "Wake me up at 6AM tomorrow."

The next morning, he woke up and looked at the clock, which read 9 o'clock.

Now wide awake and fuming, he turned around to yell at his wife. Instead of finding Miyu sleeping next to him, he found a note on his pillow. Noticing Miyu's hastily written scribbles, he picked it up. It read:

"Wake up, it's 6 o'clock!"

* * *

A/N: Based off the prompt #83 Note & a joke my friend told me. Poor Kanata, late to his meeting.  
Sorry it's EXTREMELY SHORT; school started… ~.~

I made a prequel to this story ^_^

It's called "Of Proposing."

Thank you reviewers: Daa3xLoVeR, animeotakupooh, j0nsbdaniansRock1, Froggy Coffee Bean, skybluescramble (lol, irate is actually a word! It means 'feeling great anger'), & Pr1nce L0ver.

Please Review. They make my day.

:]


	6. Happiness

"You can never get enough of what you don't need to make you happy." -Eric Hoffer

--

Miyu, Kanata, and Miu were attending Chris and Nozomu's wedding. Miu watched as Chris walked down the aisle in her dazzling, tailored white wedding dress. "Mommy," Miu tugged her mom's shirt, "Why do brides always wear white?"

Miyu replied, "Because white represents happiness and this is a woman's most important day of her life, silly. Now shh."

Halfway through the vows, Miu tugged on Miyu's shirt again and whispered, "Mommy, if brides wear white because they are happy, then why do men wear black?"

* * *

A/N: Based off the prompt #31 Happiness. Miu is just too adorable.

Sorry it's SUPEREXTREMELYCOMPLETELY short. School is so hectic now...  
I promise it will be longer next time... ~.~

You guys are so awesome: j0nsbdaniansRock1, hei-kaz, Froggy Coffee Bean, Daa3xLoVeR, animeotakupooh , & skybluescramble!

Reviews make me happy

:]


	7. Prepare

"Surround yourself with people who believe you can." –Dan Zadra

--

Today was the day Kanata was going to ask his boss for a raise. After all, he has been an exceptional worker so far. Before leaving for work, Kanata told Miyu what he was going to do. All day, he felt nervous. Would the boss say no? Will he lose his job after asking? Finally, late afternoon, he approached the boss. To his delight, the boss agreed to the raise.

Happily arriving home, Kanata was taken back to see a beautiful table set up with their best china and scented candles. Smelling a good (not Miyu's usually burnt or horrible tasting) meal, he figured someone told her. Finding her in the kitchen, he told her the good news. She squealed and they embraced. They went back to the table to eat, and Kanata told (okay, maybe he bragged and embellished the story a bit) her the story with details. Next to his plate, she placed a beautifully crafted, small card that read, "Congratulation darling! I knew you would get that raise! I appreciate you so much! I love you!"

Later, on his way to the kitchen to get the dessert, he noticed a second card that fell from her pocket. Picking it up from the floor, he read the card, "Don't worry about not getting the raise! You deserve it anyway! I love you! This dinner is to show how much I appreciate you!"

* * *

A/N: Based off the prompt #73 Prepared. Miyu is always prepared. Haha.

By the way, _**Airashii Yui**_ is currently making comics for this story ^_^  
So far, it's so cute!  
Go check out her profile or my profile for the link!

Love to those who always review: Airashii Yui, hei-kaz, ahvs, animeotakupooh, j0nsbdaniansRock1, CrushedLove (thanks! ^_^), skybluescramble (lol... sorry!), & Pr1nce L0ver (sorry!!!).

Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!

:]


End file.
